


It takes a big heart to shape a little mind

by asongwritteneasily



Series: Preschool Teacher AU [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily
Summary: Preschool Teacher!Leedo AU  When Keonhee asked Dongju to pick his little sister from preschool, he was barely aware that the amount of females flocking the classroom’s door was perhaps, unusually high; then he heard a voice that definitely wasn’t suit for young children, even as softly as the person was using it, and definitely that build didn’t belong to the eldery woman that was the teacher of that grade.Or when Dongju confused Geonhak for a child snatcher and almost fly kicked him in the face.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Series: Preschool Teacher AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867252
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact Geonhak mayored into early Childhood Education for a while and he truly loves kids even if he always assume they will be scare of him because of his voice/built; also, Kindergarten Cop. 

“No.”

Keonhee whined, to Dongju the sound acutely resembled a pig, but of course he wouldn’t say that to his hyung.

Well, not with those words, anyways.

The male was doing a very good impersonation of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, long limbs flying around every direction, pout firmly into place; for someone that was older than him, Keonhee sure was very good at looking like he was a kid. Dongju stared at him with a blank expression, making sure to not look anywhere around, since they were in a small park and people were slowly gathering as Keonhee’s voice keep getting higher and louder.

“Fine.” The other immediately stopped and beamed at him. “But this is the last time I cover for you, you know it’s your responsibility to pick up your own younger sister.”

Dongju was then crushed with the force of Keonhee’s hug, he just fought it a little, to keep face, but soon enough he surrendered; true to be told, he didn’t mind going to pick Hyonhee, she was adorable and well behaved and her preschool actually wasn’t that far from his working place. He sneaked a glance to his friend, noticing the dreamy expression on his face.

Oh, so that is where the other was going to.

He couldn’t help the little pang of jelousy stabbing him on his chest, Keonhee was crushing so hard in that new soloist, the one that looked like a squirrel according to himself, that he was once again going a town an a half away to sneak his way into a showcase; but that wasn’t all, because that wasn’t just a fanboy obsessing, turned out the idol actually gave him his personal phone number the last time they met and the two had been texting each other quite a lot lately. He was a bit sad that his friend was living quite the fairy tale and he was... well, let’s not get into that just right now.

“I love you so much, you know that right?” Keonhee mumbled into his hair, squeezing him.

Dongju bited him.

oOo

He bowed his goodbye to his boss and grabbed his bag, looking at his phone, Keonhee had sent him a very unfocused picture of a dimly lighted venue and equally blurry thumb up; he sighed, wishing the other the best even while typing ‘idiot’ and locking the chat before pocketing the device.

He put his ear buds, hitting a random playlist as he exited the building, humming softly. ‘Little Mr and Miss Sunshine’ Preschool was about a 20 minutes walk from where he worked as a media manager of a small company, the brightly colored estructure contrasting with the grey concrete shades of the neighbourhood. It was a pretty small school, ran by an elderly couple that should have been retired long ago but keep working fo the sake of their little students and the parents working nearby; it was hard to find such service in this part of town, so it was a beloved and well known establishment.

Hyonhee loved there, loved her teacher and it really broke Dongju’s heart that she will eventually had to part from her beloved school; hell, even him was going to miss the mischievous older woman, always making him blush when she went about how ‘pretty’ he was, and how ‘she would love to introduce her grandchild to him’ he didn’t have the heart (or the guts) to tell her that he was... doubtful of his sexuality and that meeting a girl wasn’t the best decision right now, neither he thought the grandma would understand what he meant by ‘dubious’.

He shook his head inwardly, a bell making him snap out of his reverie, he arrived just in time to the end of class. He hurried up, walking pass the now open school gates, jostling his bag over his shoulder while he made a bee line to Hyonhee’s classroom.

He was barely aware that it was really crowded, and most of the crowd was female; not only moms but also he saw a lot of girls around his age, all flocking around the classroom door. He peered over most of their heads, but saw nothing.

Then he heard.

A voice that was so low that almost was a growl, talking calmly; Dongju felt a shiver running down his spine. Then, when he finally was able to get pass the human wall, saw someone crunched down, looming over Hyonhee, sturdy back almost hunched over, thick biceps straining the shirt fabric over the muscle.

Dongju almost screamed, but instead prepared himself to fly kick the obvious child snatcher and rescue his little one, and why in hell no one was doing something? When someone pushed him away and walked, no, sauntered over the kidnapper.

“Teacher! May I ask you something?” The woman spoke in what Dongju thought she supposed was a coy voice, taping the man’ shoulders softly.

Then man raised from his position, now towering over the woman.

Well, shit.

Dongju gulped, blushing slightly at the realization that not only he almost punched an innocent person, but that the say person apparently was the new teacher and that said teacher was the embodiment of ‘tall, dark and handsome’.

Then the teacher smiled and everything’s in Dongju’s mind came to a halt.

It was a cute, soft, shy smile; he looked positively adorable in an apron that was too small for him, covered in what he suspect was finger paint and food. He heard a collective sigh, he looked around and every single female in the room was looking at the teacher with equally love-struck expression on their faces.

“DONGJUNIE OPPA!”

Dongju had just enough time to compose himself and mask his expression into a more suitable one when he got all but jumped by Hyonhee, bracing himself over the impact. His expression softened, hugging the girl tightly before taking her school bag from her and slung it over his own shoulder.

“I haven’t see you before.” The low voice’s of the teacher sounded way too close to comfort. “Are you Hyonhee’s older brother?”

He raised his head, his eyes colliding with a (very toned, very work out) chest to then look up slightly to the man standing in front of him; he was even more handsome up close, and for the first time in his life, there was no smart ass remark going out of his mouth.

“Teacher! He is Dongjunie oppa!” Hyonhee said puffing her cheeks and Dongju could swear the teacher smile looked more like a smirk for a second before softening again. “He is Keonhee oppa’s friend.”

Dongju was never more grateful and appreciative of the child as he was in this right moment.

“Dongjunnie, huh?” The gravely voice rolled out his name like something dirty and he suppressed the heat pooling lower in his belly, he was surrounded by kids for pete’ sake! Instead he frowned slightly, trying to gain his usual composure.

“Oh Dongju-ah! It’s been so long!” He turned around, smiling, the elderly teacher smiling at him back.

She was as energetic as always, wiping her hand over her apron and shushing the clearly disappointed crowd out of the classroom; he thought that some of the moms even gave him dirty looks as they passed by, no doubt hating him for monopolizing the hot teacher’s time.

“Isn’t he pretty, Geonhak-ah? He was the one I was talking you about.” She chirped, patting Dongju’s face, he blushed. “Look at those pretty doe eyes.”

Holy shit, was this the grandchild she was trying to pairing him up with?!

“Dongju-ah, this is Geonhak, my grandson. He recently graduated from university and he came here to help us to run the preschool.” She announced proudly, Geonhak’s ears turning pink at her words, lowering his eyes a bit.

Dongju’s heart skipped a beat.

“Nice to meet you, Geonhak-ssi.” He managed to say with a neutral tone, offering a hand, the moment their skin touched he felt a jolt, he looked up as the other held his hand gently but with strength, eyes dark and unreadable.

“I’m just a couple of years older than you, please treat me informally.”

Geonhak bit his lip slightly and he was again unable to speak; there was a moment of silence, both unable to move or broke the handshake.

“Sure, hyung.”

Something moved into that gaze and Dongju wanted... Wanted...

Then, a snort.

They both release each other, breaking eye contact Dongju looking at the smug expression of the elderly woman, her face sparkling with mischief.

“I knew you two would get along so well.” She said lightly.

Dongju wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

oOo

Geonhak watched silently as Dongju and Hyonhee, hand in hand crossed the school gate and disappearing into the street; then, and only then, he was able to breathe and threw himself into his desk, putting his forehead on the cold surface. He put his hands over his head, blocking his grandmother’s laugh.

When grandmother told him she wanted him to met someone, he really didn’t expect much of it; he was already grateful that unlike his parents, not only they accepted his decision of going into a mayor like Early Childhood education, a career mostly for females (he was actually the only guy in his generation) but also had accepted his sexuality without much of a ‘well, now I get another pretty grandson to match my own’. He had cried, cried out of relief that he still had family to love, cried over how they offered their home and their school to him, keeping a promise to moving back with them once he graduated.

Geonhak was grateful and happy and loved his grandparents to bits, so if his grandma wanted him to met someone, he was going to do it.

Not in his wildest dreams, thought her grandmother would have such a good taste in men.

The boy was beautiful.

Geonhak smiled, blush creeping into his cheeks again; Dongju was beautiful, tall and slender with natural pouty lips that begged to be kissed. Eyes that he could look all day, all night, forever. He noticed him the moment he pushed himself in front of the never ending sea of mothers and sisters that tried to pick his attention.

“So how was it?” Geonhak heard his grandfather’s voice and he collapsed into his desk again, trying to make himself tiny.

“Geonhak-ah is smitten.” Grandma said, laughing again. “He didn’t stand a chance, Dongju-ah is so pretty.”

He whined and he felt his grandfather’s hand in his head; he looked up, pouting.

“Come on son, your grandmother is just awfully smug.” He said patting his back. “Let’s close up and have dinner, tomorrow you got to chop wood for us, it’s getting cold and we don’t wanna get sick.”

Geonhak perked at that, he loved to do chores for their grandparents and preferred spend his weekends helping around the house and fixing it than hanging out with his friends. He ought to give Youngjo hyung and Hwanwoong a call, it was a while since they talked and now... This.

“You didn’t even get his number.” Grandma huffed. “All that working out for nothing.”

“GRANDMA!”

oOo

“So, did you met Hyonhee’s extremely hot new teacher?” Keonhee asked brightly and Dongju almost choked, they were eating lunch and watching a movie on Keonhee’s apartment. He glared at him, whipping his mouth before answering.

“You knew?” He said kicking his friend, the other man pouted rubbing his shin.

“Mom talks.” He said making a weird out face. “ All of Hyonhee’s classmates moms do. They even started a chat group just to share pictures of him, dad is jealous but even he admitted the guy was pretty good-looking.”

‘Pretty good-looking’ didn’t really make Geonhak justice; ‘fucking damn hot’ was more close. Dongju closed his eyes, he just went and admitted it; but while the preschool teacher was well, really attractive, his looks were only a plus to what he thought was a pretty cute and gentle personality. He hated it, but he wished to get him to know him.

Ah, bisexuality crisis was actually not so bad, so far. Just half a gay freakout, he guessed.

“I get you will picking Hyonhee again, Monday?” Keonhee asked with a smirk and Dongju was about to nod when he stopped, narrowing his eyes.

It was Keonhee’s turn to blush, looking down; he played with the hem of his t-shirt, rubbing his head with his his free hand.

“Seoho asked me out, as in a real date.” He said quietly, and Dongju couldn’t help but looking impressed. “But his only day off is Monday.”

He chewed his food a bit more looking at his friend’s face and wondering what really happened on that venue, deciding to ask him about it later. He was about to respond, when Keonhee’s phone started tu buzz and play a familiar song; Dongju rolled his eyes, the other was so whipped than even have the singer’ song as his ringtone.

“Mom?” Keonhee answered, his concerned expression morphing into something almost devious. “Oh he is right here, I put you on speakers.”

‘Son Dongju!” Keonhee’s mother sounded almost upset, but her undertone was clearly amused. “I knew it was a mistake to send that pretty face of yours to pick my daughter.” There was a voice in the background, Keonhee’s dad, laughing. “Teacher Geonhak asked me if I can give you a message.”

Dongju almost choked for the second time that day .

“He told me you left something behind.” She said with a tone that clearly indicated she believed the teacher was lying. “And if you wanted to you can pick it up today.” 

There was a pause and they almost thought she hung up when there was a sound like someone was trying to snatch the phone.

“Your mother is upset because she just lost to Dongju, don’t mind her.” Keonhee’s dad says and they could hear something like whining on the background. “Have fun kids!”

The line went dead.

Keonhee laughed his ass off.

Dongju collapsed.

oOo

Geonhak wanted to kill his friends and his grandparents and himself.

Not only they gang up to him, and they were currently giggling inside the house while he chopped wood, but also early that day managed to stole his phone, talk to Hyonhee mother to ask her to relay a message to Dongju on his sake. Not only was tremendously nonprofessional to ask something like that but now the whole preschool must knew about it and he was afraid some parents wouldn’t agree with his preference.

“Oh stop sulking.” Hwanwoong shouted. “Grandma Suha said the mom wasn’t the type, stop worrying about it!!”

Geonhak ignored his friend, picking out some wood and throwing it into a pile with unnecessary force.

“It’s your fault for not asking his number, you could have invited him over yourself.” Youngjo pipped in, hugging his boyfriend while agreeing.

As if. Geonhak had never built enough courage to invite anyone out, much less someone as cute as Dongju; the other probably didn’t even remember him by now. He was annoyed and felt a bit humiliated, he hoped the other man would come by eventually and he could apologize for the whole silliness. 

He wiped the sweat from his eyebrow, scrunching his nose and decided it was too hot to be wearing a t-shirt, he looked up at the bright, cloudless sky and sighed; well, better to do this now and store the dry wood safely that wait for winter to come in full. He was absentmindedly running his t shirt down his torso and thinking how he could get over his crush when a cough snapped him out of his daydream.

Dongju was standing a couple steps from him, unreadable expression on his pretty face.

Geonhak freaked out.

He turned around, his friends and his grandparents nowhere to be seen.

“It’s wasn’t me.” He blurted out, the other man blinked and Geonhak blushed. “I-I mean, I’m sorry. “He mumbled, eyes low. “You see my grandma and my friends-” He babbled realizing he was not making any sense, he just bowed low.

“I’m so sorry they made you come all the way here.”

He heard a chuckle, and Geonhak looked up slowly watching Dongju laughs, mirth sparkling in his eyes and expression; his stomach made a somersault when that gaze focused on him, Dongju’s smile turning a little devious.

“Well, it was worth the scenery.” He said looking at Geonhak’s naked torso, Dongju walked over and suddenly he was hyper aware he was standing half naked and the other male stood so close, close enough that their chests touched when they breathe. “And I came here to give you something, anyway.”

He then reached around Geonhak’s waist, long fingers fishing for his phone on his back pocket and Geonhak almost had a heart attack; he was so close Dongju’s long eyelashes was almost ticking his cheek, he bit his lips hard the sensation was heady and he was using every amount of self control to no push or pull the other.

Dongju unblocked his cellphone and type something, showing him the screen. Geonhak went a little cross eyed but could see perfectly the male’s contact number added.

“So you don’t need to go around asking for me.” He said lightly, giving Geonhak phone back, but not stepping away from him. “I go out from work at six and I really like sweets.” He said, but his eyes kept wandering over Geonhak’s mouth.

Geonhak’s felt himself relax a bit, he smiled shyly, catching Dongju’s eyes.

“Dully noted.” He grumbled, enjoying the blush creeping into Dongju’s cheek. “Anything else?”

The other male then step back, turning around just to smirk at him.

“Does that blush goes all the way down or-?” He said loudly and Geonhak sputtered, blushing furiously, the tip of his ears bright red. 

Dongju just laughed, turning around again and walking out of the courtyard, leaving Geonhak a mess.

“Well fuck, the little one had a bite.”

He turned around to see his grandparents, Hwanwoong and Youngjo, all of them wearing impressed expression on their faces. Geonhak narrowed his eyes, he didn’t know if he was mad or not for all the meddling, he shook his head, replaying Dongju’s words. Somewhere quiet with a big variety of desserts perhaps?

He can’t wait to take Dongju out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dongju-ssi, please come to my office a minute.”

Dongju blinked at his boss following him into the room, grabbing a chair and sat, while his boss closed the door behind them; he fidgeted with his jacket, the only sign he was a bit anxious about the situation.

“I noticed that you have been on your phone a lot lately.” Dongju opened his mouth to defend himself but his boss made a gesture to wait for him to finish. “I don’t know what got into you, but your work had been a lot more creative, and our costumers and potential business partners are liking it a lot.”

Dongju couldn’t help but blush a bit, not because of the compliment but because the reason of his good mood.

Geonhak.

The preschool teacher turned out not only being hot as hell, but also very smart and funny; they had been texting each other quite a lot the pass week and even if Dongju felt a little disappointed the other didn’t ask him out yet he couldn’t quite complain of receiving so much attention, he liked it and the more they talked the more Dongju fell for Geonhak.

“So keep the good job.” His boss told him giving him a friendly slap in the back, Dongju bowed, quite pleased with himself nonetheless.

He stood up, his cellphone just chirping with new text messages, he unlocked it a soft smile appearing on his face.

“And Dongju?” He looked up, his boss trying very hard to not smirk at him. “If you need a couple of day off to... ah, have some fun, just let me know.”

Dongju nodded dumbly, trying very hard to not look as shocked as he felt, did his boss just let him have a sick day to what? He fought the blush trying to take over his cheeks, thinking that perhaps he was just being nice in case he wanted to go to another city or something like that.

He returned to his desk, only to find a plastic bag full of condoms with a note saying ‘Have lots of fun, Dongju-ah, we love you!’ completed with hearts and a very, very explicit drawing. He looked around, noticing all his workmates looking away from him or acting innocently; was he so obvious or it was that since he worked here he did nothing but work and go home? He shook his head, part embarrassed, part amused.

He took the bag and put it inside his own with devious expression, looking over his phone; Geonhak was sending him cute stickers and asking how was his day going, he scrolled down, reaching to the last message.

_‘Would you like to dinner with me?’_

Dongju’s heartbeat accelerated, butterflies going crazy inside his stomach; he bit his lips softly, it was finally happening! He took a deep breath.

_‘Pick me at 7, I text you my address.’_

oOo

Geonhak was so nervous, he kept losing everything he needed; he was searching for his wallet for the fifth time when a knock in the door interrupted him.

“I knew you will be a mess.” Youngjo’s and Hwanwoong’s heads picked over the threshold, the tallest of the two being the one that spoke, making a beeline toward his wardrobe.

He watched his friend starting to pulling his clothes, already working in something he will define as ‘date worthy’ while the other seated on his bed, patting the spot next to him.

“You look like shit.” Hwanwoong said and Youngjo laughed. “Let me fix you hyung.”

Geonhak let the smaller blond work his magic over his face, trying to focus in calm down; Dongju was intelligent, witty and had a devious sense of humor, and for the life of him he couldn’t quite understand why the male had accepted had dinner with him. Sure, both realized they were a bit attracted to each other, and they could talk forever of anything but it was really enough? He sighed, it was just dinner, it wasn’t like he was marrying they guy.

“Stop thinking so hard, Geonhak-ah.” Youngjo said, while patting his hand softly. “We all saw both of you flirting in your courtyard, this is not a one-sided thing, it’s quite evident both liked each other.”

Geonhak blushed, remembering how close they were and how hard was to resist pulling the boy into a hug, or even a kiss; he could still feel Dongju’s hands ghosting over his waist, pressing oh so lightly over his chest to reach for his cell phone.

“Ok, all done!” Hwanwoong announced, handing a mirror to Geonhak, the make up was very light but it really complemented his face.

Youngjo turned, whistling at his boyfriend’s work and gently putting his chosen outfit on Geonhak’s lap.

“Go and change, we will collect everything you probably already lost.”

Geonhak eyes’ watered slightly and both his friends hugged him tightly; he truly love them and he knew they were happy for him.

“Thanks guys.”

oOo

“Are you going to see teacher Geonhak, oppa?” Hyeonhee asked with her big brown eyes and Dongju glared Keonhee.

The other just raised his shoulders, looking innocent; the girl squeezed her hand to call his attention waiting for his answer. He really didn’t know if he should be telling her, not because he thought it would upset her, he was more worried of she telling her little friends and the parents finding out about it.

“Why do you ask, Hyonhee-ah?” Keonhee pipped and Dongju’s glare softened.

Hyonhee turned her face to look at her brother, bouncing excitingly like when she was going to launch herself into one of her stories; he couldn’t help but feel a little curious about it.

“Today, teacher was really happy, he made us sing a song and collect flowers and Yuna and I made a crown with them and teacher wear it.” She said in one breath and Dongju tried not to melt at the mental image of big Geonhak wearing a flower crown. “And then he told us he was very happy because today he was meeting a very special person.” She then looked back to Dongju. “Are you the special person oppa?”

Keonhee made a gagging gesture but his eyes were warm; Dongju didn’t know what to think except Geonhak is an idiot and that he was falling so hard for the preschool teacher that it wasn’t even funny.

“Yes, I am.” He said with a shy smile and Hyonhee beamed. “But you can’t tell that to anyone.”

“Why is my daughter keeping your secrets?” Keonhee’s mom sniffed with fake suspicion then she gasped. “Is this about the man I will gladly divorce my husband if he asked me to?”

Keonhee and Keonhee’s Dad protested loudly in the background while Dongju laughed, a bit evilly; Hyonhee, not understanding much of what was going on with the grownups, walked pass her mother to hug her dad.

“Dongju oppa is Teacher Geonhak special person, mommy.” She said taking her shoes to enter their house.

Keonhee’s mom looked very impressed, Dongju just blushed and looked down, shyly.

“Oh Honey.” She said and hugged him. “You deserved, you know I’m just kidding.” She said rubbing his back. “You go get him.”

Dongju smiled nervously but nodded.

oOo

Geonhak took a deep breath and rung the doorbell.

He wasn’t prepare at all for when Dongju opened the door, looking devastatingly handsome on a simple white dress shirt and dark pants, he hair was messily styled and he was wearing a small earring that complemented his look. Geonhak’s eyes drifted toward the other plush lips that were looking extra kissable due to the light lipgloss applied.

-”To.”

He tilted his head slightly, he was so captivated by the other that he didn’t listen to a word he said; Dongju pouted, poking him playfully on the ribs.

“Hyung, pay attention to me.”

Geonhak smiled amused, brushing his hand over Dongju’s cheek, curling his fingers slightly , combing some lose strands there as he cupped the boy’s jaw; he raised a questioning eyebrow at the other, but Dongju’s eyes fluttered close for a moment and he almost couldn’t resist the urge to just lean a bit an steal a kiss.

“I told you, where are you taking me?” Dongju finally managed, his voice was soft and had a touch of the pout that he had firmly in place.

Geonhak dropped his hand from the other’s face to instead grabbing his hand; he made his research and he had picked the perfect place for them.

“Follow me.”

He pulled Dongju walking over his car; the boy raised an eyebrow and Geonhak smirked, unlocking the door and pulling it open so the other could climb, and so he did. He walked over to the other side, and got ready for the short drive; there was a comfortable silence between them, Geonhak stole glances, marveling in how gorgeous Dongju’s profile looked against the city lights, casting shadows and shades over the male pale skin.

“Here we are.” Geonhak announced as they climbed out of the car and walked into the cosy, pretty restaurant.

It was a pretty discrete place, but it was charming and had a lot of dessert to sample, as he had made reservations, the waitress walked them to a seclude table at the back in where they could eat in peace without any curious onlookers.

“Thanks.” Geonhak looked at Dongju who was looking away from him, a blush creeping into his cheeks. “For inviting me.”

There was such a fragility on the other’s words that Geonhak couldn’t help but resonate with it; had Dongju been dubious of his intentions or just nervous about everything? He had pieced together that even with the show of bravado displayed by the youngest, this was his first time dating another guy, so it may had felt a bit overwhelming. He looked around before taking Dongu’s hand and squeezing, a soft smile appearing on his face.

“You’re welcome.” He said and he meant it. “Hope you have an amazing time.”

Dongju’s expression turned mischievous, squeezing his hand back before tilting his head.

“Well, we will see about that.” 

The dinner went smoothly, they shared bites from their dishes and Dongju inhaled half of the dessert menu before calling a day; Geonhak didn’t want the evening to end but it was time to take his date back to his home. He walked Dongju to his doorstep, tilting his head with his hand on his pockets staring at the youngest’s unreadable gaze. The tension between them was thick as honey, expectation making his hair stand to an end. 

“Geonhak.” Dongju called, eyes dark. “Come here.”

Geonhak obeyed and when he stood close to the male, the other leaned forward, his lips brushing his own in a impossibly soft kiss; his eyes fluttered close, wrapping his arms around Dongju’s waist, the male made a little sound down his throat, hands creeping up his chest and into his hair, pulling a bit. They only pulled apart to breath, their foreheads touching.

“I don’t put out on the first date.” Dongju said with a cheeky smile and Geonhak laughed, ears turning pink.

He stole another kiss, then another and another; he was a bit worked up but he was okay, everything was perfect.

Dongju was perfect.

“I don’t either.” He confessed shyly and the other just hugged him tightly, Geonhak was delighted by the clinginess. 

Dongju fitted just right in his arms and he could spend every second of his existence just holding the other; he loved it and hated it, the feeling of falling hard for someone he just met but he couldn’t care less right now and for the first time in his life he pushed aside all his worries about the future and just enjoyed the moment.

“Stay.” Dongju said against his neck. “Let watch a movie and cuddle.”

Geonhak looked at him, searching for the other’s gaze to make sure it really was what the other wanted and finding no doubt in Dongju’s dark eyes; he bit his lip softly, pecking him on the cheek and taking his hand softly.

“Lead the way.”

Dongju pulled him into the stairs walking up to the door and opening it, he walked inside looking around as the other male released him from his hold and went to what he thought was the kitchen; he sat down on the couch, his eyes resting on the window, they went inside just in time because the sky decided it was time for pouring rain. He shivered slightly but then a soft blanket was wrapped around him, Dongju dropping besides him, putting some hot chocolate over the coffee table as he made grabby hands at him. Geonhak obliged, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into his lap and putting the blanket around them, handing the remote control to the other.

Dongju threw the control away and instead leaned foward and kissed Geonhak, slowly, sweetly.

Geonhak wasn’t complaining at all. 

oOo

Dongju woke un feeling warm and cosy, he turned around only to come face to face with a deep slumbering Geonhak; he couldn’t believe he actually asked the other to stay, and truth to his word aside of making out the preschool teacher didn’t ask for anything beyond that. He smiled, running his hand over the other male’s cheek, not wanting him to wake him up just yet.

He decided it was time to make breakfast for him and his guest; he left Geonhak sleeping in his bed and busied himself into making a huge amount of food. Suddenly, it looked like the universe was smiling at him.

“Dongju?” Geonhak’s voice sounded both scandalized and amused.

“Why is a bag of condoms on your kitchen counter?”

Scratch anything he said, the universe hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they will use that bag in a one-shot wink wink


End file.
